Birthdays and Confessions
by somethingUNEXPECTED9520
Summary: It's Nessie's birthday and Jacob tells her about imprinting T just to be safe One-shot first fan-fic!


_It was a bright summer day and Renesmee Cullen could feel the sunlight hit her skin and make her skin have the slightest sparkle. She felt amazing she felt invigorated, or maybe it was because her Jacob was guiding her along the way. Today was a special day, today was the day I technically turned 5 but in reality I'm physically around 16 or 17 and mentally I was way beyond my age and looks. Jacob had said he had a surprise for her. He brought her to La Push beach._

"_Alright Nessie, my surprise is just behind these rocks over here so your going to have to close your eyes now" Jacob explained_

_I let out a little sigh, "Oh come on Jake, you know I don't like surprises, or gifts for that matter I didn't want you to get me anything!"_

"_Ah, Nes, you're so like your mother she hated this stuff too but too bad I'm doing it anyways. Now close your eyes!"_

_I huffed in protest but did as he asked. Then she felt him guiding her along the way, her skin tingled at his touch and she couldn't help but enjoy the moment. She had feelings for Jacob a lot lately, she knew he felt the same way but for some reason she could see when they were together his caution to try anything. Renesmee was rather confused by her feelings for him whenever he walked in a room she perked up, whenever he touched her in the slightest her heart was racing, she just didn't know what was going Jacob suddenly went from best friend to a little more than a crush. They had finally stopped._

"_Nes" he whispered in her ear, which gave her a tingle down her spine. "Open your eyes"_

_She fluttered her eyes open to see the most beautiful boat I've ever seen._

"_Your giving me a boat? Jake! Please don't!" _

"_Calm down Nes I'm not giving it to you I thought we might take a boat ride, I just borrowed it from Quil"_

"_Oh" Nessie says a little relieved. Jake lets out a chuckle_

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You!" Jacob says and starts walking towards the boat "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" That's my Jake I thought to myself._

_We climbed aboard the boat and Jake got it started as she was breathing in the fresh ocean air. Her bronze curls whipping around her head as the boat gained speed. As we came to a stop a couple of miles out Jacob walked over to me held my hand. She looked down at he pale, thin fingers threaded through his tan, big, warm hands. _

"_Renesmee, I have something that I want to tell you." _

_He led her inside the boat to sit on a loveseat. He kept fidgeting and looked rather nervous. _

"_Jake you can tell me anything, I would never judge you." Renesmee reminded him._

_He stared into her eyes and kept them there for a long time. _

"_Renesmee, I want to tell you a story, Before you were born I absolutely hated you and didn't want anything to do with you." Ouch. That kind of hurt, why was he telling her this, why did he feel that way? He could see the hurt in her eyes and quickly continued._

" _I felt as if you were killing your mother I was ready to kill you when you were born if she were to die because of you, then I set my eyes on you and absolutely fell in love with your tiny curls and big brown eyes. It was as if I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. There is another side effect of being a wolf Nessie it's called imprinting and actually in mine and Sam's pack very common."_

_Imprinting? I've heard the term when I over hear Jake talking Quil and the other wolves but was never told what it was even when she asked she had a feeling she'd find out now._

"_Nes, Imprinting is a very complicated and sacred connection between a wolf and another person almost like love at first sight only stronger." _

_Renesmee was starting to understand the concept of imprinting and suddenly understood why she wasn't told before. Before Jacob could state what she was thinking she asked, she had to._

"_Jacob, did you imprint on me?"_

_He gave her a weary expression and she already knew the answer and he knew. He was seeing her reaction to this realization._

"_Yes." he responds very slowly and deliberately as he looked into her eyes intensely. They stayed like this for some time. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to be mad or to be excited that he feels the same way I do. Before she could respond he jumped in. _

"_Of course, if you don't feel the same way I do then I would totally understand, I mean…..I just want to see you happy."_

_For the first time Jacob seemed nervous around her she didn't like that he felt that way but couldn't help but think how adorable he was._

"_Jake, I wouldn't chose any one else over you." As she said this she caressed his cheek and felt the warmness of his skin underneath her hand. She suddenly without even thinking brings her face closer to his and her lips touch his. At first he's hesitant to respond then gives in realizing that her choice has been made and that her choice is him. They glorify in their first kiss together for a couple of minutes and then break apart stare into each other's eyes and know that they will be forever together._


End file.
